Truth
by The Ruby Red Raven
Summary: Bella finally tells Carlisle the truth about her turning. Short one-shot with some major spoilers for Breaking Dawn.


A/N: Bella finally tells Carlisle the truth about her turning

_**A/N: Bella finally tells Carlisle the truth about her turning. Short one-shot that I wrote after re-rereading Breaking Dawn. The best out all four Twilight books in my opinion. Major spoilers for BD! You have been warned!**_

_**Truth**_

She had waited two and a half years for this moment. Her darling daughter, Nessie, the gem of her whole existence, was the size of an eleven year old, had gone hunting with Jacob and her husband. If Nessie was the gem of her existence, Edward was the centre of it.

Even after all they had gone through, James, Victoria, Newborns, the Volturi, it was hard to realise that the bronze haired god forever seventeen was hers. Forever. She was stalling; she took a deep breath and lifted her hand to knock on Carlisle's study door. She paused almost guiltily before stealing all her courage.

And now she was too scared to finally get it over with. She didn't want to remember the slow burning pain of her turning. Carlisle had tried to get her to talk to him about it, ecstatic in believing he had found a way to stop the pain or block it out.

She hated to burst his bubble but she also knew this was probably the only chance she would get to talk to her father-in-law.

Edward out hunting with their daughter and Jacob, Emmett and Jasper had gone to Seattle to get a new bed for Nessie; Esme had gone with them to collect paint samples as they were redecorating Nessie's room. Alice and Rosalie had gone to get more clothes and the bedding.

She took a deep breath and knocked loud and clear on the pale wooden door. 'Come in.' his deep and calm voice invited her. He knew it could only be her so she opened the door slowly and slipped silently in.

She didn't have long before Edward returned with Nessie and Jacob and a funny tale on how Nessie and Jacob and him all got into a competition. 'Hi Carlisle. I need to speak with you. Urgently.'

Carlisle looked up from the state of the art computer he was fiddling with. He looked concerned and she knew it was because he could here the raw nerves in her voice. She took a deep breath to steady it before letting it out as a sigh.

She was a coward, she could run off to meet vampires hell bent on murdering her-she had done it twice and seriously considered doing it a third time but Alice had stopped her- but she couldn't face the disappointment and sorrow she would give Carlisle when she told him the truth.

'Bella…are you alright?' Carlisle asked as he rose gracefully from his seat and coming over to her, fatherly love and confusion and worry crossing his angelic features.

'Yes, I'm fine. I just need to tell you something. About my turning.' She managed to choke out, even stuttering over her words her voice sounded like chiming bells. Nearly three years and it still surprised her.

'Bella, why don't you sit down?' He guided her to the sofa in the study himself before sitting next to her. 'Have you remembered anything? I thought you said you were unconscious?' Carlisle sounded even more worried now.

'I'm sorry. I really am. I'm so sorry Carlisle.' She gasped out as tears that couldn't fall welled up in her golden eyes.

Now he sounded scared. 'Do you want me to call Edward? Bella, please child tell me what's wrong?'

'I lied. About everything. My turning…I just didn't want Edward to know…the pain I was in. I couldn't do that to him.' She turned to Carlisle's shocked and sad marble face. 'Can you understand that Carlisle? I didn't want to hurt him.'

Carlisle took both her hands in his own, his slightly darker gold eyes filled with grief. 'No Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry. For the pain you were in. I wish you could have told me sooner.'

'I'm sorry Carlisle. I still don't want Edward to know. He'll only blame himself and I don't want that. I don't want him to go back to thinking he's a monster. You won't tell him will you? Not even think about?'

It had taken her the better part of a year after of her turning to make him believe he didn't belong in a horror story.

'No, no, no, of course not. I can understand that my dear. I won't think about when he's here. You were right to tell me though, I needed to know this. You did what was right by Edward. I wouldn't want him to hurt over that either.'

'It will be our little secret right? You won't even tell Esme or Alice?' she pleaded softly but the desperation under her words were obvious to both of them.

'Of course not, No one will know but us. I promise you.' He paused as they heard a car screech outside their house. They both recognised the engine as a Porsche 911 turbo. Alice and Rosalie were back.

Carlisle gave her a fatherly smile and a quick kiss on her smooth forever-young alabaster cheek. 'Go see what gifts they got Nessie. And then see what they brought you.'

Even after Alice had convinced her to wear skirts and dresses now and again, she hated getting dressed up for no apparent reason. Pulling a face she giggled, 'it's probably some extravagant thing I'll never wear.'

She elegantly whirled out of the study and ran down the stairs to meet her sisters. She turned, running backwards for a short while to smile and wink at her father-in-law.

Carlisle followed her at a human pace and watched at the top of the stairs as Rosalie held Bella still while Alice danced around them draping a midnight blue satin full length ball gown with a large thick layered skirt.

It looked stunning on Bella but she continued to struggle against Rosalie and laugh with her sisters as their father watched and laughed with them. Carlisle studied them with proud and love only a father could feel. He doubted the other girls could see the great weight that had been lifted off of Bella's shoulders.

Even as Alice carefully but forcefully wrenched the dress over Bell's head and sweater and jeans and Rosalie began doing up the complicated strings at the back. Carlisle could see it. Truth really was the best policy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: hope you liked and please review. **


End file.
